Mr. Tenagain's Imagination City Adventure! (SuperMalechi's version)
Mr. Tenagain's Imagination City Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on July 31, 1992. On July 12, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Mr. Tenagain takes Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on an airplane trip to Imagination City to go places here. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Tenagain *Shawn *Harry *Michael *Amy *Luci *Heidi Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Hello, Goodbye #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #That's What the City Is #Sing a Song of People #Walk Across the Street #Sally the Camel #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #The Ants Go Marching #Silly Sounds #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Riding in the Car #Welcome to Mr. Tenagain's Really Cool Restaurant #The French Fries and Chicken Stripes Song #The Hotdogs and Hamburgers Song #Pumpernickel #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down By the Station #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #The Rocket Song #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea #It's Good to Be Home #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Rock with Barney". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" has the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!", except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 1 voice and a Baby Bop's Season 1 voice is added. *Season 2's I Love You uses a Barney's Season 1 voice and the same kids' vocal from that version. *After the song "The Airplane Song", the airplane starts to go too fast, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids scream about it. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids scream while the airplane is flying too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 1 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same scream from "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy" (when Barney and the kids scare Baby Bop by accident), BJ's scream is the same as Buzz Lightyear's scream from "Toy Story 2" (when Buzz and there use Rex's head and they run into Al's Department's main room), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice, Mr. Tenagain's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick gets the donut hot), except it was mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids continue screaming while the airplane is flying too fast, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids continue screaming while the airplane is flying too fast, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids yell "Whoa!" while the airplane is flying too fast, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids scream while the airplane is landing into Imagination City, *The set for Mr. Tenagain's Really Cool Restaurant *The set for Mr. Tenagain's Pizza Restaurant *Another time Mr. Tenagain has a pizza dough accident. *When Mr. Tenagain cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on his head, his cries are the same as Barney's cries from "Waiting for Santa" (when Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 *Mr. Tenagain: Watch this! I;m going to toss the pizza dough up in the air! Here I go! ( *Barney: It's all right, Mr. Tenagain! We can all help you! *BJ: It's okay, Mr. Tenagain! We can help you, too! *Baby Bop: Don't cry, Mr. Tenagain! *Mr. Tenagain: *